Mr Green Tea
by ssnowish
Summary: Another story of MR. UMBRELLA . Ini adalah cerita dari sudut pandang Oh Sehun yang pertama kali dalam hidupnya tertarik untuk memperhatikan seorang namja cantik yang mirip dengan rusa kecil, di stasiun kereta. HUNHAN , TWO-SHOTS . COMPLETED
1. Chapter 1

**TWO-SHOTS**

**Title : Mr. Green Tea**

**Author : Ssnowish**

**Pairing : HunHan (Sehun/Luhan)**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Fluff, Romance**

**Warning : BOYxBOY**

**CHAPTER 1**

* * *

Holla, saya adalah _StellaSJ_, sekarang ganti penname jadi _Ssnowish_ . Why? because i want. hehe

Ini adalah another side story from **Mr. Umbrella** (yang belum baca bisa lihat di stories saya C: ) dari sudut pandang **Sehun**. Kalo **Mr. Umbrella** adalah Oneshot, maka yang kali ini bakal jadi Two-Shots.

Selamat membaca chapter pertama !

* * *

Dia adalah Oh Sehun , siswa dari sebuah sekolah menengah atas swasta di daerah Daechi-dong , Seoul, Korea Selatan.

Tampan? _Checked._ Good-shaped body?_ Checked_. Smart? _Checked._

Poker-face? _Checked_. Cool? _Checked_. Tidak peduli dengan sekitar? Juga _Checked_.

Inilah cerita tentang Oh Sehun yang terkenal dengan sifatnya yang terlalu cuek dan dingin pada orang disekelilingnya _-terkecuali teman-teman terdekatnya-_ mulai membolak-balik hati dan pandangannya pada seorang namja asing di stasiun kereta, pagi itu.

* * *

_Sehun POV_

**Hari pertama**

Tampak luar ,ekspresi wajahku memang tampak datar dan cool ,tapi di dalam hatiku aku terkekeh geli melihat tingkah namja yang duduk disebelah kanan-ku sedang berusaha membuka tutup botol minuman yang baru saja dia beli. Dahinya mengerut serius, mulutnya mengerucut menandakan betapa seriusnya dia berusaha membuka tutup botol itu dengan susah payah. Kadang terdengar suara desahan lelah dari mulutnya. Bagaimana bisa seorang namja yang sudah SMA masih kesusahan membuka botol minuman?

Sebenarnya aku ingin sekali menawarkan bantuan, tapi tidak ada salahnya kan aku melihat wajah lucunya saat membuka tutup botol itu sebentar lagi? Ya, sebentar lagi saja.

"Ah, terimakasih" , sayup-sayup aku mendengar suara manis namja itu. Aku melirik sedikit ke arahnya, dia mengucapkan bertubi-tubi kalimat "terimakasih" "terimakasih banyak" "sekali lagi terimakasih!" kepada seseorang disebelah kanannya yang baru saja menawarkan untuk membantu membukakan botol minuman miliknya.

_Oh, ternyata sudah ada orang lain yang membantunya._

Pipinya merona merah, sepertinya sedikit malu , tapi aku bisa melihat secercah bahagia dan kelegaan saat akhirnya dia meneguk minuman yang sedari tadi dia genggam.

Aku tersenyum dalam hati. _Dasar bodoh._

Ada rasa tidak nyaman di dadaku saat aku merasakan dari sudut mata, namja itu memandangku dengan ekspresi yang tidak bisa kugambarkan disini. Aku mengerutkan dahiku. _Sudah berapa lama dia memandangku seperti itu?_

Tapi aku masih berpura-pura tidak menyadarinya, aku terus memandang ke depan dengan wajah poker-face ku. Gawat, kalau terus dibiarkan seperti ini, aku tidak bisa menahannya, bisa-bisa wajahku terlihat memerah.

Dan sepertinya Tuhan mendengar jeritan kekhawatiranku. Namja itu segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya karena sepertinya kereta tujuannya sudah datang dan hampir berangkat. Hidungku mencium bau khas green tea saat dia beranjak –sedikit berlari- pergi.

_Oh, ia meninggalkan minumannya._

_Tidak habis, tsk, dasar._ Aku mengambil botol minuman itu dan melemparnya ke tempat sampah saat aku beranjak menuju kereta tujuanku yang juga sudah datang.

_Sejak kapan aku peduli akan sampah yang ditinggalkan orang lain?_

_0o0o0o0o0o0_

**Hari Kedua,**

Hari ini aku melihatnya dari kejauhan. Dengan jelas aku dapat melihat figurnya. Tingginya yang hanya beberapa inchi dibawahku, badannya yang kurus ,rambut coklat terangnya, kulit putih layaknya wanita, ditambah dengan wajahnya yang cantik. Dia namja atau yeoja?

Beberapa kali Ia tersandung sepatunya sendiri, lalu merutuki diri sambil mengacak rambut fluffy miliknya. Seperti biasa, aku hanya bisa tertawa dalam hati. _Kenapa bisa ada orang seceroboh itu?_

Kulihat jam yang menempel di bagian gerbang utama stasiun. Heran kenapa kereta tujuanku belum datang juga. Aku bersandar pada tiang besar sebelah ruang tunggu ketika terdengar pengumuman bahwa kereta yang akan aku tumpangi terlambat 15 menit. Aku menghela nafas, baiklah sepertinya aku akan terlambat masuk kelas.

Sesuatu yang menyeruak dadaku kembali terjadi saat aku merasakan seseorang memandangku lagi. _Namja cantik itu? Ada apa dengannya? Apa dia tahu aku juga tadi sempat memperhatikannya?_ Tetap saja aku berpura-pura tidak menyadari bahwa dia memperhatikanku. Padahal lihat saja wajahnya saat memandang orang, mulutnya yang sedikit terbuka, mata nya yang bulat membelalak lebar, sangat lucu dan sangat terlihat jika ia sedang memperhatikan orang lain dengan intens. Bagaimana mungkin orang tidak menyadarinya?

"Argh! Keretaku terlewat!"

Aku tidak bisa menahan tawa-ku lagi saat aku mendengar namja cantik itu hampir berteriak_-keras-_ . Tapi tentu saja aku menutup mulutku dengan telapak tangan agar suara tertawaku tidak didengar orang lain.

Namja cantik itu terlihat sangat panik dan berlari ke arah bagian informasi stasiun.

_Baiklah cantik, kita sama-sama terlambat._

_0o0o0o0o0_

**Hari ketiga,**

Hujan.

Ah, sudah mulai musim hujan ya? Untung Suho-hyung tadi sudah memperingatkanku untuk membawa payung.

Hari ini aku melihat namja itu kerepotan membawa beberapa barang tambahan di tangan kirinya dan payung di tangan kanannya. Syal coklatnya yang besar membuat wajah imutnya terbenam didalamnya._ Cute_, seperti rusa kecil.

Sejujurnya aku khawatir dia akan jatuh terpeleset.

_Baiklah Oh Sehun, sejak kapan kau peduli terhadap orang asing._

Aku tidak dapat berlama-lama memperhatikannya karena aku sampai di stasiun lebih terlambat dari biasanya dan keretaku yang datang sangat tepat waktu.

Aku beranjak memasuki kereta, meninggalkan rusa kecil yang berdiri terdiam sepertinya memperhatikanku kembali. _Sepertinya._

_0o0o0o0o_

**Hari keempat**

Penyesalan terdalamku ketika tadi malam aku menyetujui untuk datang ke pesta ulang-tahun teman Suho-hyung. Masih saja mereka membohongiku bahwa _"Pesta tidak akan lebih dari jam 11 malam"_ , dimana itu hanya omong-kosong karena aku harus pulang pukul 2 pagi dengan membawa pulang Suho-hyung yang mabuk. Akan kulaporkan semua perbuatan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol-hyung kepada Kris-hyung, _lihat saja nanti._

Sesekali aku menguap, rasa kantukku belum hilang juga. Bagaimana tidak? Aku hanya bisa tidur selama 3 jam dan sekarang harus berada di stasiun kereta untuk berangkat sekolah. Aku merasakan sesuatu yang berat bersandar di bahuku, aku menghela nafas panjang dan memutar bola mataku malas. "Suho-hyung, kau tidak boleh tertidur disini, sebentar lagi kereta kita datang" . Suho-hyung_ -yang harus menemui dosen pembimbing kampus nya, yang notabene bertempat tinggal di dekat sekolahku sehingga ia mau tidak mau harus ikut denganku pagi ini-_ mengerjapkan matanya yang tampak merah pelan-pelan. Sebenarnya aku kasihan melihat hyung-ku satu ini harus bertahan dengan kantuk dan rasa _hangover_ setelah semalam meminum habis 2 botol anggur milik Chanyeol-hyung. Tapi bagaimana lagi, aku juga tidak mau terlambat lagi.

"Ne….", Suho-hyung menjawab pelan. Ia berusaha menahan matanya agar tidak menutup dengan cara berkonsentrasi pada layar jadwal keberangkatan di atas. Beruntung sekali aku memiliki hyung seperti Suho-hyung yang pengertian ini dan bukan seperti si duo _Troublemaker_ Baekhyun dan Chanyeol-hyung.

Untuk mengurangi rasa kantuk, akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk memasang headsetku mendengarkan lagu dari ipod ,dan mengeluarkan novel jepang yang belum selesai kubaca sejak minggu kemarin.

Aku merasakan aura seseorang yang tiba-tiba duduk disebelahku. Biasanya aku tidak mengherankan siapa yang duduk _–karena aku sedang membaca novelku dan juga mendengarkan lagu favoritku-_ tapi entah kenapa kali ini otakku memerintahkan untuk segera melihat siapa yang baru saja duduk.

_**DEG**_

_Si rusa kecil_

Bulu matanya yang lentik dan panjang, matanya yang besar, hidung kecilnya, bibir pink nya yang melekukan senyum setelah meneguk minuman green tea yang sama seperti beberapa hari yang lalu. Sesaat aku terpana. Tetapi cepat-cepat aku mengembalikan konsentrasiku pada buku yang tadi kubaca.

Aku dapat merasakan kembali, ia sedikit lama memandangku.

Jantungku berdebar sangat cepat saat lengan kami bersentuhan karena ia menggeser duduknya_ –seorang ibu hamil dan anaknya-_ meminta izin agar ia bergeser yang disambut senyuman sangat manis dari rusa kecil itu.

Aku sedikit terlonjak saat tiba-tiba Suho-hyung beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berteriak keras "Sehun-ah! Ayo cepat kereta sudah hampir berangkat!". Sepertinya efek minuman kemarin masih sedikit tersisa.

"Ya hyung", dengan malas aku memasukkan novelku dan mengeraskan mp3 yang kudengarkan. Beranjak pergi mengikuti Suho-hyung.

_0o0o0o0o0_

**Hari kelima**

Kali ini hujan deras tidak main-main, aku berlari kecil saat turun dari kereta. Menyelamatkan tubuhku dari kebahasan. Aku tidak suka dingin, ini sangat menyiksa.

Aku lupa membawa payung karena pagi tadi tidak ada Suho-hyung yang memperingatkanku seperti biasanya. Dia menginap di tempat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol-hyung dengan alasan tugas kampus . Aku harap mereka tidak berbuat aneh pada hyung-ku.

"Ah maaf!"

Suara itu.

Entah kenapa suara itu adalah suara yang sangat ingin kudengar saat ini. Aku memalingkan wajahku ke arah suara itu berasal. Si rusa kecil sedang membungkuk minta maaf pada dua orang asing, sepertinya dia tadi menabraknya. Aku tersenyum kecil. _Pasti dia melamun lagi, dasar ceroboh_. Aku terus memperhatikannya, entah kenapa ada rasa nyaman dan senang dalam hatiku hanya dengan memandang wajahnya saja.

Perlahan terdengar suara pengumuman bahwa kereta yang tadi datang akan segera berangkat. Beberapa orang disebelahku menghambur berlari _-dengan hati-hati-_ menuju kereta . Aku merasakan badanku sedikit terhuyung karena seseorang yang terburu-buru menyenggolku._ Aish, apa mereka tidak bisa berhati-hati sedikit._

Kutepuk sedikit bajuku tempat tersenggol tadi seperti menghilangkan debu yang ada. Itulah saat aku tersadar bahwa telah kehilangan si rusa kecil dari pandanganku. Dalam hati aku mengutuk orang yang menyenggolku tadi. Aku jadi kehilangan hiburanku sekarang.

Dengan serius aku masih mencari-cari keberadaan si rusa kecil itu._ Hilang kemana dia? Ke toilet? Jatuh ke lubang? Atau dia sedang menangis karena tidak bisa membuka minuman green-tea nya lagi? Bagaimana kalau dia diculik?_

Pikiranku berkecamuk ketika aku merasakan seseorang menghalangi pandanganku dengan payung birunya . _Kenapa akhir-akhir ini banyak orang yang menggangguku?_

"Ng…anu"

Orang itu berkata, tapi aku tidak begitu mendengar suaranya dengan jelas karena tercampur dengan suara keras kereta yang lewat begitu saja.

"Ya?", aku menaikkan satu alisku, masih dengan kegiatanku mencari si rusa.

"Ng…"

Sungguh, orang ini sudah tidak berani menunjukkan wajahnya, menghalangi pandanganku, dan tidak segera berbicara apa keperluannya.

"Ng…"

Apa dia tidak tahu bisa-bisa aku tidak menemukan si rusa kecil itu lagi jika ia terus berada disitu?

Akhirnya kuhela nafas panjang , "Maaf, tapi jika tidak ada urusan bisakah kau minggir sebentar karna kau menutupi pandanganku"

Kulihat orang itu sedikit terlonjak kaget mendengar perkataanku tadi, _apa aku terlalu kasar?_ Ia mendongakkan wajahnya yang sedari tadi tertutup payung miliknya.

_**DEG DEG DEG DEG**_

_Mati kau Oh Sehun._

_Si Rusa kecil._

Rusa kecil itu berdiri dihadapanku dengan wajah kecewa, sedih, dan sedikit takut. Aku menahan nafas dan ujung jariku mulai mendingin.

Dia mulai panik kembali, wajah cantiknya memerah dengan sempurna. "Ah…i-ini jika kau butuh pakailah payung-ku ini!" , tiba-tiba ia menyodorkan payungnya kepadaku.

Aku masih terkejut dan terpana. _D-dia berbicara padaku? Dia menyuruhku untuk mengambil payungnya?_

Jari-jariku terlalu kaku untuk menerimanya, tetapi dengan paksa dia menaruhnya di genggamanku.

Saat kulit tangannya bersentuhan denganku disitulah aku mulai tersadar. Tetapi sudah terlambat, si rusa kecil berlari menjauh.

_Hei, tapi payungnya ada di tanganku? Bagaimana dengan-_

"H-hei! Tunggu!"

Aku berteriak sekuat tenaga tetapi dia sudah berlari menghilang dari pandanganku.

Sebuncah rasa khawatir memenuhi dadaku. Apa-apaan dia berlari ditengah hujan seperti itu! Dia bisa sakit!

_Tenang Sehun, berpikir, apa yang harus kau lakukan setelah ini._

Kututup mataku untuk menenangkan diri.

Sekerjap bayangan si rusa kecil terbayang kembali. Sontak aku membuka mata.

_Oh, emblem sekolah itu. Aku tahu_

_-TBC-_


	2. Chapter 2

**TWO-SHOTS**

**Title : Mr. Green Tea**

**Author : ssnowish**

**Pairing : HunHan (Sehun/Luhan)**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Fluff, Romance**

**Warning : BOYxBOY**

**CHAPTER 2-END**

* * *

_Kali ini langsung saya upload chapter 2 nya karna emang tadinya ini one shot, cuma kepanjangan jadinya two-shots :D_

_Yap, dan untuk chapter ini pindah jadi pake author POV. Maaf jika ada typo dan keanehan._

_Selamat membaca :) !_

* * *

**Author POV**

"Bisakah kau berhenti bersiul?"

Sehun mulai merasakan tekanan darah didalam tubuhnya meningkat tinggi. Jemari tangannya menggenggam erat pensil dan menimbulkan suara gemertak pelan.

"Kyungsoo-ah, Sehunnie kita sudah beranjak dewasa~" ,namja dengan tinggi badan yang setara dengan Sehun itu menggeser kursi tepat didepan meja Sehun. Menaruh dagunya di bagian sandaran kursi, dengan nakalnya masih bersiul-siul tersenyum pada Sehun yang masih menunjukkan muka datar _–tapi sedikit kesal-_ .

Namja yang tadi dipanggil dengan nama Kyungsoo hanya terdiam memandangi Sehun dengan mata bulatnya yang membuat ia seperti berekspresi terkejut.

"Jongin, kuperingatkan kau sekali lagi, siulan mu itu sangat mengganggu, aku sedang menyelesaikan PR ku yang belum selesai", Sehun rasanya ingin melempar wajah namja didepannya itu dengan buku sejarah yang tebal di mejanya.

"Kau mengancamku~?", ucap Jongin menggoda.

"Akan ku beritahukan kepada bibi semua-"

"Iya iya sehun aku mengerti ! Aku akan berhenti bersiul", Jongin mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Ancaman Sehun itu selalu berhasil membungkam diam Jongin setiap saat. Mereka berteman sejak kecil, jadi Sehun tahu semua rahasia Jongin.

"Kyungsoo-yaaa~ Sehunnie jahat padaku~", Jongin memeluk pinggang Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi hanya berdiri di sebelah bangku sehun memperhatikan kelakuan mereka berdua. Kyungsoo menghela nafas dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Jongin, jangan ganggu Sehunnie, dia sedang menyelesaikan pekerjaannya"

Jongin merasa sebal sekarang Kyungsoo juga menyuruhnya diam.

"Tapi aku hanya ingin menggodanya sedikit!"

Sehun menaikkan alisnya, "Kapan harimu dilewati tanpa menggodaku?"

"Yang kali ini berbeda!_ 'Jongin-ah,apa kau bisa membantuku mencarikan alamat SMA XX~ Tolonglah aku kali ini, aku harus mengembalikan payung orang itu, kumohon~'_ ", Jongin memasang suara palsu pembicaraan di telpon dengan Sehun tadi malam.

Sehun melemparkan pensil-nya ke arah Jongin. "Aku tidak berbicara dengan nada seperti itu bodoh!"

"Sejak kapan seorang Oh Sehun peduli dengan orang lain~ ini hebat sekali . Sampai lupa mengerjakan PR Sejarahnya. Wow~ Kyungsoo-ah, apakah ini …..cin-ta?", hampir saja buku setebal 548 halaman mengenai wajah Jongin jika dia tidak cepat-cepat menghindar. Tapi dia masih saja menyengir lebar menunjukan derean gigi putihnya.

Sehun masih ingin melemparkan segala alat tulis yang ada di mejanya ke kepala Jongin tapi untung bel masuk kelas menyelamatkan nyawa namja berkulit sedikit lebih gelap itu.

Kyungsoo dan Jongin kembali ke bangku mereka masing-masing, dan Sehun mulai bernafas lega.

"_Apa aku harus ke sekolah nya ? Tapi dengan sekolah sebesar itu, bagaimana bisa aku mencari satu orang yang bahkan namanya saja aku tidak tahu. Bagaimana kalau saat aku kesana ternyata dia sudah pulang",_ Sehun berpikir keras dalam hatinya.

Jongin terkekeh melihat raut wajah sahabatnya itu, seperti tahu apa yang Sehun pikirkan. Ia melempar kertas kecil ke arah Sehun, sengaja menggodanya.

Sehun melayangkan tatapan mematikan pada Jongin.

Kyungsoo lagi-lagi hanya dapat menggelengkan kepalanya.

_0o0o0o0o0o0_

Sepulang sekolah, Sehun memutuskan untuk menunggu si rusa kecil di stasiun saja untuk mengembalikan payungnya.

Sudah lewat 1 jam dari waktu biasanya mereka sering berada di stasiun setiap harinya. Sehun melihat sekali lagi jam tangannya._ "Tumben sekali dia tidak ada, tadi pagi pun dia juga tidak terlihat di stasiun"_, pada akhirnya Sehun memutuskan untuk pulang.

Keesokan paginya tidak terlihat batang hidung maupun jejak dari si rusa kecilnya. Sehun sedikit kecewa. "Kemana dia?"

Di kelas Sehun tidak dapat berkonsentrasi karena terus memikirkan si rusa kecil yang sudah dua hari tidak muncul di stasiun. _"Apa aku harus benar-benar ke sekolahnya?"_ , sesekali ia melihat payung yang ia letakkan di samping kursinya_ -masih terlipat rapi-_.

"_Mister~ Umbrella_~" , terdengar suara Jongin menggodanya. Sehun secara reflek menggetok kepala Jongin dengan keras. Kyungsoo segera menarik Jongin kembali ke kursinya, terlihat ia menggumam _'maaf'_ kepada Songsaenim yang daritadi melayangkan tatapan aneh kepada Jongin dan Sehun.

Jongin melempar kertas ke arah Sehun, dan mulutnya membentuk kalimat _'cepat buka'_ yang dengan ogah-ogahan akhirnya Sehun buka.

_**'Jangan sia-siakan perjuanganku untuk bertanya alamat sekolah si mister umbrella kepada sepupuku. Pergi sana!'**_

Sehun mendengus kesal. Jongin selalu mendramatisir setiap keadaan.

_"Baiklah…."_

Dan disinilah akhirnya seorang Oh Sehun berdiri. Di depan gerbang SMA XX , tempat rusa kecil Sehun _–dari informasi Jongin-_ bersekolah.

Sudah dua hari si rusa kecil tidak muncul,hal ini membuat Sehun _–sebenarnya-_ khawatir setengah mati , tapi dia tidak mau mengakuinya. Setidaknya, tidak didepan Jongin atau Kyungsoo.

Sehun meyakinkan dirinya sekali lagi._ "Baiklah, sekarang bagaimana kau bisa menemukannya?"_ , tanya Sehun pada dirinya sendiri.

Sehun melihat sekelilingnya. Siswa-siswi berlalu-lalang, dan tidak ada wajah familiar yang dia kenal sama sekali.

Sehun terlihat mengetuk dagunya dengan jari telunjuk kanannya,berpikir keras. _"Cari orang dengan wajah sama seperti dirinya, yang terlihat baby face. Ya benar, biasanya orang akan berteman baik dengan orang yang berwajah mirip dengannya. Ah benar sekali, kau cerdas Sehun!"_ , sesaat Sehun mengernyitkan dahi,_ "Tunggu, itu berarti aku dan Jongin mirip? Ah- tidak aku tidak mau disamakan dengan bocah itu! Tidak-ah Sehun ini bukan waktunya untuk memikirkan hal seperti itu! Ayo fokus!"_ , Sehun mengacak rambutnya sendiri sambil memperhatikan setiap siswa yang lewat di halaman sekolah ini.

"Mmm…seseorang yang baby face… yang ba-" , pupil mata Sehun melebar. "AH!" , ia melihat seorang namja dengan rambut coklat tua tanpa poni, wajahnya sangat chubby menunjukkan bahwa dia terlihat baby face sedang berjalan sambil memakan bakpau hangat menuju gerbang sekolah. Tanpa babibu Sehun langsung menghampirinya ,membuat namja chubby itu kaget.

"Si-siapa?"

"Ah, maaf mengganggumu. Boleh minta waktu sebentar?"

"A-apa? Maaf tapi aku sedang tidak tertarik untuk menjalin hubungan dengan sese-"

"Bukan! Aku bukan ingin mengajakmu nge-_date_. Aku hanya ingin bertanya sesuatu"

Namja chubby itu memeriksa Sehun dari atas ke bawah, memperhatikan seragam sekolah Sehun. "Oh, kau bukan dari sekolah ini. Baiklah, Kau ingin bertanya apa?", nada bicara namja chubby itu melembut ketika mengetahui mungkin Sehun siswa sekolah lain yang membutuhkan bantuan.

"Apa kau kenal dengan pemilik payung ini?", Sehun menunjukkan payung biru yang sejak tadi dibawanya.

Alis namja chubby itu terangkat keduanya, "Kau pikir aku penjual payung di sekolah ini hah! Mana bisa aku tahu itu payung milik siapa!", namja chubby itu mengerutkan dahinya.

"Bu-bukan begitu. Hanya saja aku tidak tahu namanya, aku hanya tahu dia bersekolah disini", Sehun sudah hampir putus asa. Mencari si rusa kecil itu, dan bertanya pada namja chubby ini.

"Bagaimana bisa kau mencari orang tanpa tahu namanya", gumam namja chubby itu dengan pelan, tapi Sehun masih dapat mendengarnya. Ia menarik nafas panjang. Sepertinya memang percuma mencari ke sekolah ini.

"Hei, wajahmu jangan sedih begitu. Baiklah, aku akan membantumu mencari pemilik payung itu"

Raut wajah Sehun sedikit cerah kembali. "Benarkah?"

Namja chubby itu mengangguk. "Siapa namamu?"

"Sehun. Oh Sehun"

"Baiklah Sehun, namaku Xiumin. Sekarang ceritakan ciri-ciri orang yang kau cari itu"

Sehun mengingat-ingat dengan seksama figur rusa kecil itu. "Ng…tingginya beberapa senti dibawahku, sepertinya hampir sama denganmu. Rambutnya coklat terang seperti madu, matanya bersinar dengan bola mata yang besar, hidungnya mungil, bibir pink yang juga mungil, kulitnya putih seperti-"

Namja chubby itu terlihat berpikir dan memberikan tatapan aneh kepada Sehun. Ia lalu mengambil payung itu dari tangan Sehun, membukanya dan mengamati. Dahinya mengerut.

Sehun heran melihat Xiumin, "Apa-"

Mulut Xiumin sedikit menganga lebar. Ia menunjukkan sebuah tulisan tangan di tepian payung itu. _"Lu"_ , begitulah tulisan itu terbaca, dengan sebuah gambar kepala rusa di sebelahnya.

"Luhan, ini payung milik Luhan!"

Sehun membelalakan matanya, "Kau kenal-"

"_OH MY GOD_!", Xiumin menunjuk dengan jari telunjuknya tepat di wajah Sehun yang membuat Sehun menatap horor namja chubby didepannya itu.

"Kau _Mister Green Tea_!"

_0o0o0o0o0o0_

Sehun menyeruput _Ice Green Tea_ pesanannya di sebuah kafe tidak jauh dari sekolah Xiumin dan…..Luhan.

Ya, sekarang Sehun sudah mengetahui namanya. _Luhan_.

Sehun tersenyum kecil dalam hati merasakan lidahnya menyebutkan nama itu.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau akan datang mencari Luhan", Xiumin mengambil satu sendok potongan _opera cake_ kesayangannya nomor dua setelah bakpau hangat.

Sehun hanya menatap Xiumin, sedikit menyunggingkan senyum.

"Pantas saja Luhan sampai sakit, ternyata dia meninggalkan payungnya kepadamu. Dasar anak itu begitu ceroboh"

Sehun mengangguk sangat menyetujui kalimat terakhir Xiumin itu.

"Sayang ,Luhan tadi juga belum sembuh. Tadi dia mengirim pesan besok mungkin baru akan mulai masuk sekolah", sebelum memakan potongan terakhir_ opera cake-_nya, Xiumin memberikan ponselnya pada Sehun. "Simpan nomormu, datanglah besok dengan payung itu, aku akan memberitahu kelas kami padamu"

Sehun mengambil ponsel Xiumin dan menyimpan nomornya. Saat akan keluar ke layar utama, Sehun melihat _wallpaper_ ponsel itu, yaitu foto Xiumin dengan satu orang yang Sehun yakin seratus persen adalah Luhan. Mereka sama-sama menggembungkan pipi, memperlihatkan aegyo mematikan. Mata Sehun tidak dapat lepas dari wajah Luhan.

"Kau ingin melihat foto-fotonya yang lain? Ada banyak di album foto", Xiumin merebut ponselnya lalu memberikannya lagi pada Sehun setelah membuka folder _"baozi & deer : )"_ .

Tadinya Sehun tampak ragu, "A-ah baiklah", tapi tidak ada salahnya ,toh ia sudah rindu sekali dua hari tidak bertemu rusa kecilnya itu.

Sehun sesekali terlihat tersenyum melihat foto-foto luhan di folder album itu. Luhan saat festival olahraga, Luhan saat memberikan surprise di ulang tahun Xiumin, Luhan sedang tidur di kelas, Luhan sedang mengikat sepatunya, Luhan tersenyum dengan manisnya saat ia menerima penghargaan juara pertama kontes menyanyi di sekolahnya.

"Biasanya aku tidak akan sembarangan orang mendekati _baby_-ku. Tapi berhubung kau adalah _mister green tea_ yang sering Luhan bicarakan. Jadi aku akan membantumu", Xiumin mengedipkan satu matanya pada Sehun.

Sehun mengerutkan alisnya, "D-dia sering membicarakanku?"

Xiumin mengangguk dengan ceria. "Beberapa hari yang lalu dia sering bercerita bertemu dengan namja di stasiun yang selalu menarik perhatiannya, dia selalu mendeskripsikanmu 'seperti minuman _green tea'_ kesukaannya".

Pipi Sehun sedikit merona merah, tapi ia langsung pura-pura melihat foto-foto di ponsel Xiumin kembali. Matanya terbelalak saat melihat foto seorang yeoja dengan rambut ikal hitam panjang, kaki yang ramping menggunakan mini-skirt, bulu mata lentik yang panjang, bibir _pink plump_ yang mempesona, benar-benar yeoja yang sempurna. Tapi rasanya Sehun mengenal wajah ini.

Xiumin terkekeh geli. "Akhirnya kau menemukan foto itu"

Sehun mendongakkan wajahnya, "Dia…"

"Dia Luhan.."

Pertahanan Sehun runtuh seutuhnya. _"Mana ada seseorang yang begitu sempurna sebagai namja dan sebagai yeoja?"_. Tapi sepertinya pertanyaan Sehun itu sudah terjawab sekarang.

"Dia sangat populer di sekolah. Sebutan Luhan adalah _Princess Lulu_, dia sangat lucu dan cantik, murid-murid yeoja sering sekali menggodanya dan memaksa dia menggunakan baju-baju ulzzang yeoja. Sedangkan para murid namja selalu menunggunya di luar kelas untuk sekedar menyapanya atau mungkin memandangnya"

Sehun dapat membayangkan Luhan mengenakan pakaian para ulzzang yeoja yang kelewat feminin dan lucu.

"Luhan sangatlah polos, dan sedikit ceroboh. Tapi di balik itu ia sangat keras kepala dan terlalu baik hati. Aku harap kau tidak akan menyakitinya", untuk pertama kalinya Xiumin menatap Sehun dengan serius.

"Tapi ….aku tidak bermaksud begitu. Aku dan dia hanya…"

"Aku tahu, bahkan kalian belum sempat berkenalan. Tapi, apa salahnya berjuang? Kau harus cepat karena kurasa banyak yang akan mengejarnya. Tapi kau spesial, karena kau mendapat restu dariku!", Xiumin memberikan cengiran lebar dan menepuk pundak Sehun sebelum beranjak pamit karena dia harus pulang mengantar barang ke rumah sepupunya. "_Good luck_", ucap Xiumin di ambang pintu kafe. Meninggalkan Sehun yang hanya bisa tertegun.

_0o0o0o0o0o0_

Setelah menerima pesan dari Xiumin tadi malam, Sehun dengan mantap berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah tempat Luhan berada. Hanya demi ini, Sehun membolos pelajaran pertama. Seorang Oh Sehun membolos. Keajaiban yang bahkan dia saja tidak percaya. Untung saja Jongin membantunya berbohong kepada Fei Songsaenim dengan berkata bahwa Sehun tidak enak badan.

Murid-murid yang juga berada di koridor beberapa terlihat berbisik memandangi Sehun. "Dia tampan sekali" "Cool" "Siapa dia? Dari sekolah lain?"

Sehun hanya mengacuhkan bisikan-bisikan itu dengan tetap memasang tampang _poker-face_ andalannya.

"Tiga A, tiga A. Ah itu dia.", Sehun berhenti didepan kelas yang dia yakin ini adalah kelas Xiumin dan Luhan. Ia mengecek pesan Xiumin sekali lagi, _"Jika dari petunjuk arah yang Xiumin-hyung tuliskan tadi malam sih ini sudah benar"_. Sehun memutuskan untuk mengirim pesan pada Xiumin.

_**"Hyung aku sudah didepan kelas"**_

Tidak berapa lama, Xiumin membuka pintu dan tersenyum pada Sehun. "Hai Sehun, aku kira kau akan datang saat pulang sekolah"

"Aku hanya khawatir aku akan pulang lebih sore karena ada ekskul basket sore nanti. Jadi aku membolos pada pelajaran pertama saja"

Xiumin mengangguk sambil sedikit membuka pintu kelas lebih lebar. "Lulu sudah masuk, tapi sepertinya ia masih sedikit lemas", ia memberikan isyarat ke arah tempat duduk Luhan. Sehun sedikit melongok. Sudut bibirnya sedikit terangkat ketika ia melihat rambut coklat terang sedang membenamkan wajahnya di meja.

"Hey Lu", seru Xiumin sedikit keras, meyakinkan bahwa Luhan mendengar panggilannya.

"Hmm?", terdengar Luhan menjawab dengan suara yang masih sengau. Xiumin tertawa kecil mendengar jawaban sahabatnya yang terdengar malas-malasan itu.

"Ada yang mencarimu"

Sehun menggenggam erat payung biru di tangannya. Ini adalah saatnya ia bertatapan dengan rusa kecilnya itu lagi. _Akhirnya._

"Sia-"

Sehun dapat melihat mata Luhan yang tadinya terpejam sekarang terbelalak lebar melihat dirinya di ambang pintu kelas. Sehun mendengar suara kursi dan meja bergeser dan dengan cepat Luhan berlari melewatinya.

Sehun masih terkaget,_ "Kenapa Luhan berlari?"_

"Tunggu!", Sehun reflek langsung mengejar Luhan. Ia tidak mengerti, untuk apa Luhan menghindarinya?

Sehun yang notabene mempunyai langkah kaki yang lebih lebar daripada Luhan dengan mudah menangkap pergelangan tangannya. Luhan mau tidak mau harus berhenti. "Berhenti menghindariku" , suara Sehun membuat jantung Luhan berdebar kencang.

Sehun menunggu Luhan mengatakan sesuatu, ia mempererat genggamannya. Ia tidak akan melepasnya, ia sudah sejauh ini untuk mencari rusa kecil ini, tidak ada hal yang bisa melepaskannya lagi.

"Aku tidak menghindarimu", suara Luhan terdengar agak ragu, matanya mengerjap-ngerjap panik. Sehun tersenyum, _khas dia sekali._

"Berlari melewati orang yang sengaja mencarimu itu namanya menghindar"

Luhan hanya terdiam. Seperti rusa kecil yang akhirnya tertangkap oleh serigala.

Sehun yang tidak tahan akhirnya menarik kedua bahu Luhan agar berbalik padanya, menghadap kepadanya. Tapi ternyata Luhan masih saja menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah memerah sempurna. Sehun menghela nafas melihat tingkah Luhan. "Dengar, Luhan"

Luhan akhirnya mendongakkan wajahnya, menatap Sehun dengan kaget. "Tunggu, kau tahu namaku?"

Sehun memutar bola matanya, "Aku sampai tahu dimana kelasmu tentu saja aku tahu namamu, _Princess Lulu_" , ia memutuskan untuk sekedar menggoda Luhan. Sepertinya berteman 7 tahun dengan Jongin membuahkan hasil juga. Pasti sekarang Jongin sedang melonjak kegirangan karena berhasil mempengaruhi Sehun dengan segala jurusnya.

Ekspresi wajah Luhan sangat menggemaskan dan membuat Sehun ingin segera mengecupkan bibirnya ke bibir kecil itu. "_Wha-_" , sekejap Luhan terlihat seperti mencibirkan bibirnya, mengumpat sesuatu.

"Ini, aku kembalikan payungmu", Sehun tidak lupa akan tujuan utamanya sebenarnya datang kesini. Sehun dapat melihat wajah Luhan yang semakin memerah melihat payung biru miliknya yang digenggam oleh Sehun. "Terimakasih banyak. Kau sempat membuatku kaget waktu itu, karena kau sendiri jadi kehujanan" lanjut Sehun sambil menatap Luhan lembut. Membuat kaki Luhan lemas.

"Ng..ah..ti-tidak masalah, itu..kebiasaanku"

Sehun menaikkan satu alisnya, "Kebiasaan memberikan payung pada orang asing padahal dirinya sendiri kebasahan?"

Luhan sontak memukul lengan Sehun pelan, malu akan tingkahnya 3 hari yang lalu itu. Sehun tertawa kecil melihat Luhan yang masih saja merona malu sejak tadi.

"Sekali lagi terimakasih, _princess_" , Sehun dengan berani mengangkat dagu Luhan, ia dapat merasakan segala ajaran Jongin menari-nari di kepalanya. _Your chance, Oh Sehun._

Setelah bertatapan beberapa saat, akhirnya Sehun mengecup bibir Luhan dengan lembut. Walaupun dalam otaknya Jongin seperti berkata _'lumat saja!'_

Ia dapat mendengar suara Xiumin dari koridor yang berteriak keras, "AAAAA LUHAN _MY BABY_ akhirnya sudah dewasaaaa!"

Sehun tidak menghiraukan keributan yang dibuatnya dan hanya menatap Luhan yang sepertinya sangat kaget.

"Hei, kebiasaanmu, selalu melamun", Sehun mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Luhan, membuat Luhan tersadar dan menunjukkan wajahnya yang sangat cantik.

Sepertinya ajaran Jongin telah menginvasi seluruh sel otak Sehun sekarang, karena Ia memutuskan untuk memberikan kecupan yang lebih dalam ke dalam bibir uhan sekali lagi. Membuat namja cantik didekapannya itu jatuh terlemas. Sehun segera menahan tubuhnya dan tertawa pelan. Ia langsung menatap Xiumin yang sedari tadi memperhatikan dari depan ruang kelas. Xiumin hanya tertawa dan mengisyaratkan Sehun untuk mengikutinya sambil membawa Luhan.

Sehun membawa Luhan dengan _bridal-style_. Membuat murid yeoja berteriak kegirangan melihat adegan itu dan murid namja menggigit jari mereka.

Sehun membawa Luhan ke ruang UKS. Membaringkan tubuh Luhan dengan lembut.

"Oh iya, aku harus kembali ke kelas. Kau tolong jaga Lulu ya?"

Sehun tersenyum dan mengangguk. Xiumin menutup pintu ruang UKS.

Sehun menatap wajah Luhan yang polos tertidur dengan tenangnya tertepa sinar matahari dari balik jendela. Sehun membelai poni Luhan, mengagumi setiap inci keindahannya. Membolos satu hari sepertinya tidak buruk juga. Ia segera mengirim pesan pada Jongin.

_**"Target arrested"**_

Sehun mengecup dahi Luhan, menandakan bahwa Luhan adalah miliknya mulai sekarang. Ia menarik kursi ke dekat ranjang Luhan, menggenggam erat tangan Luhan,mengaitkan jari-jari mereka satu sama lain.

Perlahan Luhan membuka matanya, kesadaran mulai muncul di raut wajahnya. "Si-siapa?" , pandangannya masih tidak jelas. Yang pasti, Luhan dapat melihat sesosok malaikat, sedang berada didekatnya.

Sehun memberikan senyuman sangat tulus ,satu-satunya dari seorang _poker-face Oh Sehun_.

_"Hi, I'm mr. green tea"_

**_-END-_**

* * *

_Okay, buat yang nunggu The Chosen Angel , sabar ya :"""") makasih masih ada yang nunggu fic itu :""") Terimakasih ((bow))_


End file.
